


Letters to The Wolf

by Deukaylion



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Drinking, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mention of drinking, writing letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deukaylion/pseuds/Deukaylion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Roman is writing letters to Peter, even though the gypsy has moved away. He never sends them out, he just tucks them away in places where he'll never see them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to The Wolf

 

> _Dear Peter,_

_You're gone. I know you are. A trip to your house told me everything I needed to know. Why I'm writing this, I have no idea.  Maybe the alcohol is getting to me.  My mother's dead, but you probably already heard, seeing as it's everywhere in the news now.  They're blaming Shelley when it's my fault.  People are saying she broke into the house just to get revenge, but they are so, so wrong.  I killed her, I killed my own mother with my own teeth. I ripped her tongue out, and just left her there.  But Peter, she brought that thing that killed Letha into MY house.  She kept saying that it was mine, that I basically killed Letha. I couldn't take it anymore.  I snapped, and I murdered her.  Shelley doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal or a monster when I'm the monster.  I miss her, so much.  Shelley, not my mom. And Letha too, but I think we all miss Letha.  All Norman does is sit downstairs and drink until he's unconscious.  Funny, isn't it?  I thought I would miss Letha the most, but no_. _It's you I miss the most. I miss the way you smile.  I miss the way you pushed me around, ~~the way you would say "shee-it" with me.~~_  Roman scribbled that part out, shaking his head at himself.   _You_ _were the smarter one, y'know.  Even though you never looked like the type, you had some brains in you.  Maybe the 'inner wolf' in you is what makes you smart. Ever think about that one gyps'?  You're smart because you're part dog_?

> Sitting his pen down, Roman sighed.  He honestly had no idea what he was doing, or why he was doing it.  The alcohol was finally setting in, his mind beginning to grow fuzzy. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing at eyes.  It had been days since he left the house.  Anything and everything was beginning to be too much for him, and he didn't know how much longer he could handle it.

     _Peter, why did you have to leave when you did?  I needed you for comfort. I still do need you.  Anytime I leave the house, people look at me and tell me how sorry they are for me.  I don't want their pity, I don't want anything from them. I want you. No, I need you Peter.  You were my only friend, and you left me when I needed you the most.  How could you?_

>  Roman couldn't take it anymore.  Tears were starting to form in his eyes, and his hand was shaking. Pushing the letter away, the Upir boy replaced the pen in his hand with a bottle of whiskey.  He got up, walking to the windows in his room and looking out as he slowly drank from the bottle.   Minutes later he returned to the desk, looking at the paper in front of him.

_I'm sorry Peter.  I shouldn't be angry.  You had every right to run away.  You were hurt, heartbroken, in pain.  I just handled the pain another way, I suppose.  The big house is so empty.  So, so empty.  Just like my soul._  Roman snorted as his own joke, knowing Peter would have laughed too.   _I suppose there's no chance of you returning home, is there?  Well, not to the that trailer you called a house I suppose.  It's absolutely trashed..  People graffitied the entire places, windows are broke, and the door is just hanging there, open.  It's weird, people blame Shelley for the murders, and yet your family is the one who paid.  Maybe I should move away, too.  Do you think people will start rumors about me if I suddenly disappeared?  Or would they be to afraid of the name Godfrey?  I guess we'll never find out.   We both know I can never leave this town, and wouldn't seem weird for me to just.. Leave?  I mean, the cops are looking for Shelley, and my mother and cousin just died.  It'd be a little suspicious._

> The blonde haired boy looked up, running a hand over his face.  It was growing late, and he hadn't eaten anything all day.  Alcohol was rough on him when he had an empty stomach.

_I guess it's time to end this pointless thing. I just realized I've never really written a letter before.  Strange really.  I just decided to pick up a pen and write.  Doesn't sound like me at all, does it?  I've changed a lot in just a few weeks.  Loneliness sure does take a toll on a person._

_Sincerely,_

_R.G_

 

> Roman carefully picked up the paper and folded it, putting it in a blank envelope.  As he stood up, he opened up one of the desk drawers, laying the envelope in there and shutting it before walking away, leaving the room.


End file.
